


Seduction

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes had noticed how Watson stole glances at him in his white suit. It was time to transform glances to action.Set after The Naval Treaty.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No.#11 A Sea of Drabbles. Either write a drabble for today’s entry, or take inspiration from one of the challenges or drabbles written for the comm event: may drabbles fest.

Holmes had noticed how Watson stole glances at him in his white suit. It was time to transform glances to action.

They were _finally_ alone so he struck.

Holmes allowed his cravat to trail sensuously through long fingers that Watson waxed poetic over.

“Holmes?” Watson’s voice cracked and Holmes lifted an eyebrow, smiling.

Shirt deposed Holmes stretched watching in satisfaction as Watson swallowed heavily.

“Aren’t you going to examine me Watson?”

Watson approached in a daze and once close Holmes seized his gentleman doctor and kissed him fiercely.

Ah, he was going to like the feel of Watson’s moustache greatly.


End file.
